


Whistle

by Syraphine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), can't tell me that this didn't happen somewhen, kill 'em with laughter, what is canon, whistling is difficult i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syraphine/pseuds/Syraphine
Summary: It's a simple request: whistle.Shame the Warrior can't manage it.





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> Born from the fact that I can't whistle to save my life but once in a blue moon.  
And I figured he'd get a laugh at the expense of a WoL who can't whistle.

“You _do_ know how?” Emet-Selch can’t help the acerbic tone. “Put your lips together and blow.” He mimics the motion for her, a low whistle coming from him with ease, echoing among the trees and perking the ears of many of the Vii nearby and drawing their attention.

The blue-haired miqo’te flicks her tail, giving him a disdainful look though her ears flick at the sound of his whistle. “Of course I know how to whistle.” Her very aether bristles at him in annoyance. He would almost call it cute if she weren’t bothering him with that soul.

She stomps off, head held as high as the lantern, other hand on her sword. Disdainfully prideful, though he can see the sorrow and hope entwining through her.

While Emet-Selch had proclaimed that he would simply wait for her whistle, he couldn’t help both boredom and curiosity pushing him out to watch her find the place asked for. Laying across a tree branch, he leans his head into his hand. She sets the glowing lantern down, licking her lips.

A sputtering sound reaches his ears.

Emet-Selch blinks.

She tries again, getting a whistle so weak, it’s a miracle he hears it where he lays. Though that would certainly be due to how close overhead he is. It would _never_ reach where he’s supposed to be.

He stares.

Her tail flicks, ears turning and tilting, her annoyance so very visible. She tries again, the faintest of whistles turning into a blowing sound. She gives a noise of disgust at herself, stomping her foot.

Emet-Selch had no idea he had given her an impossible task. He thought she would whistle and they would be done with it. Most apparently _not._

She makes another pitiful blowing sound before trying with fingers in her mouth, tail standing up with the force. It ends much the same as the earlier attempts.

Emet-Selch puts a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. He had found something the _vaunted_ Warrior couldn’t do.

She scans the trees, looking for any viewers to her embarrassment. Her tail flicks and practically writhes, her frustration visible to all despite the stony expression on her face. She doesn’t look _up_ though, saving him from being caught.

Then she attempts another whistle, getting more sputtering this time instead of just air.

Emet-Selch is having to practically choke himself to stop the laughter, hand pressed so tight to his mouth that he’s sure it’s going to leave a mark.

She gives another annoyed sound before trying an attempt with her index and middle finger in her mouth. Instead of a whistle, she simply blows spit out of her mouth.

Emet-Selch presses his hand harder over his mouth, unable to look away from the disaster below him. Air blows out his nose in rapid puffs, matching the heaving of his chest as he tries to get himself back under control.

She, unaware of him having a good laugh over her misfortune, makes a disgusted face and wipes her hand on her hip, licking her lips again. No whistling sound passes her lips on the next attempt though, simply more air sputtering out.

On the other hand, tears are streaming down Emet-Selch’s face, his chest aching for both want of air and from the laughter he’s trying to suffocate. This would surely explain the horn she uses to summon a steed, when a whistle would do. He, however, had asked for a _whistle_.

More annoyance flicks her tail. Her ears are laid fully to the sides and she attempts a whistle with both pinkies in her mouth. “Ouch, hells.” She shakes her hand out, not even getting to the whistle.

Had she just _bitten_ herself by accident?

Shock gotten over, his laughter begins anew and harder. His perch, as well thought out as it was, certainly wasn’t made for the movement his body makes, chest continuing to heave with suffocated laughter. He grasps at his side, pain shooting through his ribs. He slides off the side of the branch, biting down on a noise of surprise and vanishes to a safe spot.

Emet-Selch takes a few slow breaths, attempting to get air into burning lungs. His ribs _ache_ from the laughter, tears having dried lines into his face. After he gains enough self control, he peers out from the safety of his new spot to look at her again.

She has her arms crossed, the annoyance finally appearing on her face. She’s muttering to herself, “Do you know how to whistle? Just put your lips together and blow.” It’s a mocking, half-mimicry of his voice.

It _almost_ starts the laughter anew.

She pulls a face, as if still mimicking him and how _easily_ he had whistled. A warbling excuse of a whistle rises from her lips, echoing into the forest. It cuts off as she blinks in surprise, taken aback that she had managed the sound, ears perked up.

Emet-Selch is secretly thankful. He’s not sure he would’ve survived her continuing to struggle with the task of whistling.

When all is said and done, she hesitates on leaving as he lingers behind.

“Well? Go on, hero.” Emet-Selch shoos her away.

Surprisingly, she doesn’t seem annoyed and she pauses before speaking. “Thank you.” Then she hurries after her fellows.

Emet-Selch waits until she’s out of earshot before he finally allows himself to double over in raucous, gasping laughter, holding his still aching sides.

The Warrior of Light cannot _whistle_.

**Author's Note:**

> This bounced around my head for a while, then I wrote it and kept fixing and fixing and... well. At least I'll stop thinking about it if it's posted, right?


End file.
